


Fame And Voice

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Famous Pokemon, Independent, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Hawluchas are definitely an interesting set of Pokemon. Katt's Hawlucha is one in infinity, kitted with a human voice and different skills that are not just for battle.
Kudos: 2





	Fame And Voice

"One rum and coke, spiced double, please." A short figure sat at the bar. The bartender, a young man, possibly early 20s, looked at the figure a little worried. The figure lifted his large hat, revealing the Pokemon's face. Hawlucha gave a demanding glare, but also sympathetic. The bartender sighed and did the order before handing the glass to Hawlucha. He picked it up and gulped half of it down.

"How will you be getting home? Your trainer isn't here."

"I left without telling her. She forbids me from coming to the bar, but I know why. Alcohol can harm a Pokemon as badly as a human. The smaller the Pokemon, the worse it affects them. Somehow, Poison and Fighting types have better immune systems and can tolerate it a lot more. Being Fighting type myself, it's like a safety net for me. Also, I'll just take my car, it's parked outside."

"It's illegal to drive under heavy influence."

"If it goes above 10, I'm screwed. This will bring me up to 3.5 at the most. The problem is the smell." Hawlucha chugged the rest of the rum and coke. The bartender picked up the glass. "Thanks. I should get going." Hawlucha left the payment on the bar and walked out, tipping his hat down to cover his face. He got into his car, started it up and drive away.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Incineroar whisper yelled, trying not to get Katt's attention as he grabbed Hawlucha's shoulder.

"I was at the bar, please don't tell her!" Hawlucha also whisper yelled.

"Fine, fine. Here." Incineroar handed him his cologne. It was the one thing that Hawlucha was yet to get that another Pokemon had. Hawlucha sprayed himself in it and quickly ran to his room. He had his tuxedo and suspenders on already under his trenchcoat and he was going out to dinner with the rest of the team tomorrow, so it was a good cover up story. He whipped off his trenchcoat and hat, hiding them in his wardrobe. He quickly sprayed a bit more cologne before staring at himself in the mirror. It had an LED trim, so he could see in the dark room. A light began to grow behind him and a tall shadow emerged.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" A voice called. Hawlucha turned around. Katt was there in her pyjamas.

"I was trying on some of Incineroar's cologne with my tux to see if it works for---"

"Why do I smell alcohol?" Katt cut him off.

"Must be the cologne."

"No, I smell rum! Have you been at the bar?!"

"Uhh..." Hawlucha hesitated, which was a clear answer.

"I can't believe you would sneak out at 2 in the morning! You know it's bad for you!"

"I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed lately and I've been worried about you and with Suicune's bad leg...I just needed something to clear it all up. All I could think of was a bit of alcohol. I just had one small glass of rum and coke, honest." Hawlucha gave her a guilty look. Katt gave a grin.

"I know...I'm sorry, I just really care for you, that's all...now, get some sleep." Katt closed the door. Hawlucha got his tux off and put on his robe before getting some sleep.


End file.
